one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernardo Grixiti
Bernardo Grixiti is Captain of the Napoli pirates. He set sail twice deciding he was still young enough to make himself a legendary pirate. he sails with his first mate and childhood friend Cicero Damarco Personality: Bernardo has a carefree and relaxed demeanor most of the time but especially outside of combat. He has a huge sense of adventure and is always on the hunt for new ones to part take in. He loves treasure, gold and gems or just simply new experiences is all treasure to him. He isn't above asking for help from complete strangers. Bernardo cares more about the lives of his crew members and people who helped him then civilians or neutral characters. Cicero is his best friend since they were children and they share a deep bond. When Cicero was being attacked by the beast of "the Bowels of the Forest" Bernardo quickly ran over to help his first mate. In combat, Bernardo's personality chances to very calm and even cold. he shows no remorse about cutting enemies limbs and other body parts. he analyzes his enemies and has no remorse when it comes to attacking a weak spot or creating one. he however, will not attack an enemy that loses the will to fight or decided to join him, as seen when he was shocked and saddened by the smallest beast's death, after it decided to join him. Backstory: A pirate from the East Blue, he sailed out a few years ago with a larger crew. They sailed around the Grand Line where they struck treasure several times from various enemies and found hidden golden. Him and his crew decided to not risk their new found fortune and gave up the life of pirates for a lush civilian life with their new wealth. Bernardo and his first mate, Cicero, returned home to the East Blue. After a few years of peace Bernardo and Cicero decided they couldn't handle a civilian life and felt the sea calling them to return. They knew a greater adventure was out there calling them. Bernardo received the nickname "Wild Card" for his unpredictability and unorthodox methods when it comes to leading his men and attacking his enemies. Bernardo was known to care for the lives of his crew but was also aware of his situation and would not risk his whole crew for one man. Bernardo grew tired of civilian life quickly after returning, once he realized the girl he loved moved to the North Blue. He knew Cicero since the two were children and have been best friends their entire lives. Once his old partner Cicero spoke of returning to piracy Bernardo jumped at the chance to sail with his blood brother again. Story: Battle of the Forest Arc: Bernardo and Cicero land on Old Orcahrd and venture into the forest. As night falls they find themselves attacked by the Beasts that stalk this forest. Bernardo and Cicero run into a clearing where they find another pirate named Aether Grayspine. The three fight the best with Bernardo making friends with this Beast. Suddenly, arrows shot of the forest killing all the Beasts, including Bernardo's new ally. Quickly after burying his new friend, Bernardo goes and speak to Aether, who turns down an invitation to join their crew. In the middle of the night Cave men appear, clearly they were the ones who slain the Beasts. They ask the Bernardo and co. to return with them to the cave where they give them a feast. Bernardo, at first skeptic, learns that the Cave men are trying to mine minerals to stop an evil tribe from using some sort of beam to attack the world. The 3 of them agree to help and Bernardo does late night training with a Cave man to make himself stronger, jumping around with large bones for good cardio and weight lifting training. They are awoken by fighting outside, Bernardo finds a large Saber cat/T Rex hybrid monster being attacked by a dozen or so pirates. Bernardo joined in the attack stabbing the beast and shooting it several times. Once it was revealed to the T-Rex Devil Fruit Bernardo walked away claiming how "these runts think having a Devil Fruit will make them gods on the Grand Line....they will just become someone else's legendary kill with that attitude." he comes across an injured pirate captain named Goya Hayes. The two captains make a deal that Bernardo will help with the injured Hayes in exchange for a tooth from the defeated Saberrex. Bernardo helps Hayes and wishes him good luck on his journey. He and Cicero silently leave the island afterwards. Hydnora Island: Bernardo and Cicero arrived at Hydnora island, remembering it from their first Grand Line Journey. They learned of the plant crisis the island was faced and decided to help investigate it, Bernardo truly only wanting treasure and adventure. They stood back as the other adventurers fought the cannibals and watch their progress. Bernardo revealed to the other adventures their experience on this island once they arrrived at the Giant, Julio Biggleton. The pair distracted Julio wit long range pistol shots as they fired on him, allowing the other pirates to attack Julio form the side. Once that plan failed, Cicero and Bernardo unleashed one of their combo attacks. Bernardo jumped on Cicero's back, giving him a jumping start. Bernardo fired several shots at Julio who tried to swat him away. Bernardo pulled out his dagger to try and damage the giant as he got hit, but surprisingly, the dagger stuck into the giant. This left Bernardo hanging onto the giant. Bernardo fired the rest of his rounds at the giant, but at the same time Anchor hit the hand Bernardo was on, causing Bernardo to fall and the bullets aimed into Julio's shoulder. Bernardo and Cicero did another team combo as Bernardo launched Cicero into the sky so Cicero can swing his Claymore to deal damage to the torso of the Giant. After slaying the Giant, Bernardo and Cicero returned to village and partook in the feast. Weapons: Cutlass that he helds in his right hand and a Pistol in his left. he keeps a Dagger for assassination and stealthy kills Combat Style: He is calm during combat but can still be shocked from things such as the Beast understanding human speech. He is analytical and attacks his opponents weak spots or make ones if he can't find them. Fights: Bernardo, Cicero, Aether Grayspine vs 4 Beasts in the Bowels of the Forest Bernardo, various pirates vs Saberrex Bernardo, Cicero, various pirates vs Julio Biggleton the Giant Category:Player Category:Pirates